Nikki's Story
by vampireknight91
Summary: Just about Nikki and her two weapons trying to make it in the DNWA.
1. Chapter 1

"Now! Weapon mode Emma, Nuge!"

Emma and Nuge switched into their weapon modes as I drew them back. Emma and Nuge had many modes but now I had turned them into 2 guns. I starting running at out the Witch. I jumped in the air and started shooting at the Witch and as she ran out of power her soul was out now. Emma and Nuge came out of their weapon forms and smiled at me. "Yes we did it!" Emma screamed happily. "Sister not so loud! You could wake people up!" Nuge whispered. I walked over and took the soul and gave it to the sisters. "You two can take care of that. After all we made it!" I say happily. "99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch soul. Just wait till Lord Death..."

_-Ring- -Bzzzz- -Ring Bzzzz-_

I reach my hard over and hit the clock, When I do that it falls to the ground. "Ugh. It can't be today all ready..." I mumble to myself as I get up and pick up the clock. _It says 5:10. Dont tell me... Emma did this to my clock last night. Im to get up at 7:30 not 5:10... But it's right... Emma is always up this early. _I go over to my dresser and pull out my school outfit. Its a skirt with a chain on the side with black leggings, and a white tank top with a short zip up hoddie over it. I sigh. I'm still tired but I have to be ready today, after all I want to make it to school on time._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk threw the house I smell the food the Nuge is making. She can making almost anything out of anything. Really she can! She once made Cake from only flour, water, and salt, And it tasted like cake. Thats why she cooks, I can make a few things and Emma well... lets just say she can't make really anything. But as soon as Nuge came out of the dining room Emma came out as fast as lighting. "What did you make sis?!." She bust out. Nuge handed her a plate full of pancakes with butter. "Before you ask yes, we did run out." She says before Emma could even talk. She turned around and handed me my plate so I could go and sit down.

"Thanks sis!" Emma screamed from the table.

"No prob!" She said.

Emma put down her chopsticks for min and looked at me. "Are U ok? You havent been talking at all the past few days..."

I just looked up at her and said "Yeah im just kinda worried about school and all."

"Is it about _that?"_

"Kinda... Yeah..."

"Lord Death said not to worry about that! He says the soul we got was evil and needed to disappear."

"I know but it I still feel guilty.."

"It was an evil soul so dont worry!"

"Thanks Emma.."

Emma got back to scarfing down the food. I started to eat mine to but I could'ent stop thinking about that. I took his own soul, My _brother's _soul.


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate we were on our way out the door. I still can't believe that we made it into the school, I wonder what Lord Death was thinking about when he thought we would be any good. After all I cant see why. Our group is not the best after all because Emma would probily fail after one day there. _After all she is pretty light headed. But what about Nuge? What would she be like at the school?_ I sigh after that because well.. I just don't know. ...

Emma ran up the steps like a crazy kid wanting candy but Nuge was still far behind us because she was being pretty darn slow. "Nuge are you coming or what? Hurry up!" Emma screamed. "Yeah im coming im coming." Nuge whispered to herself. " But you do know Emma U could slow down! Im having a hard time caching up! Im not fast you know!"

"Emma we should slow down. Nuge has some caching up to do." I say.

Emma turns around as she stops and says "But she to slow! We could be late to class you know!"

"We won't be late! Because of you we left two hours earlier. And we are more than almost to the DNWA! Were on the steps leading up to the school right now!"

"Fine I'll stop but if we cant get the tour then im going to be pissed!"

I sigh. Emma can be a hassle sometimes. I turn around to see Nuge almost making it to were we are at. "Next time Nikki is going to carry me in Weapon form! I cant handle all this walking U know?" Nuge says to Emma.


End file.
